We're Just Friends
by DeadWoman
Summary: Mindy and Danny's relationship as 'just friends' although it will lead to more. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Mindy normally loved her job. It was fun and interesting and she loved her co-workers. Even Danny had a place in her heart reserved for friends. Just friends, she added to herself. She didn't even want to go there in her imagination with Danny.

"Danny, please come to my party tomorrow!" Mindy pleaded and Danny looked at her.

"What? Why should I?"

"Um because I _always _go to your parties!"

"Yeah. I really wish you wouldn't. You either ruin my parties or make them depressive."

"I do not ruin them. I am the life of the party! Ms Wedding, y'all!"

"You and Peter ruined Josh's wedding."

"Yeah but that's okay."

"It is?"

"Yes! Because we had fun and that's all that matters."

"I don't think Josh agrees." Danny said and Mindy glared at him. "I'm just saying you ruined that poor guy's perfect wedding!"

"Poor guy?" she repeated. "He _cheated _on me and his girlfriend then went into rehab for drug addiction and alcoholism!"

"Okay. I'll go to your stupid party if you set me up with one of your friends."

"Woah. Danny, you player!"

"Don't call me that again."

"Yeah that was weird."

"Yeah."

...

Mindy was rocking out to Grease songs when her doorbell rang. She switched off her iPod and put on her sweater over the bra and pyjama bottoms she was wearing. It rang again. "Coming!" she called. She opened it and saw Peter and Morgan.

"Mindy, what are you doing?" Morgan invited himself in and looked around. "No decorations?"

"This is a sophisticated Saturday night party. We don't need decorations." Mindy said and tried to control her calm as Peter went straight to her fridge. "Uh, Peter, can you not-"

"Hey! Avocado dip!" Peter said and brought out a dish of green.

"No that's my," Mindy said but he had already tried some. "That's my face mask."

"Dr L, I didn't know you had cats!" Morgan called from the bedroom.

"What? Morgan get out my bedroom. I don't have cats."

"They're doing it! Peter come look!"

"No, Peter, get out my bedroom." Mindy huffed in frustration and followed Peter into her bedroom. "Ah cats!" she threw a pillow at them. "Not on my bed! Get out!"

"I thought you hated cats." Peter said.

"I do! They sneak in." Mindy said and shooed them out of the window.

"I prefer dogs." Morgan said.

"We know, Morgan. You keep them at the office. How's Jim?" Peter asked.

"He's good. I'm teaching him not to bite when he smells food!"

"Wait. Who's Jim?" Mindy looked up. "It bites? Oh my God, Morgan! Where did you get him?"

"He belonged to a homeless man but Coffee Ken died so I adopted him. He doesn't bite anymore." Morgan said.

"Ew! He might have rabies!"

"Unlikely."

"Did you take him to the vets?"

"Uh. I'm not stupid." Morgan said then looked at Peter with a weird grin.

"Okay! Guys, get out! And leave me to get dressed for my party. Morgan take the dog to the vets or put him back on the streets." Mindy said and threw the pair out.

Breathe _and_...someone knocked. She only knew one person who knocked ever since she installed the doorbell. "Danny go away!" she yelled.

"Hey, let me in!" Danny knocked more.

"I'm getting dressed!"

"I have pizza!"

The door opened and Mindy looked at the steaming box in Danny's hand. "What kind?"

"Just cheese."

She began to shut the door.

"Hey!" Danny wedged his foot in the gap and she glared at him.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"No. Wait outside with your pizza. You're an hour early."

"Are you really turning down pizza?"

Mindy considered it then took the box from him.

"Thank you! Now can I-" Danny began but she slammed the door in his face.

_Please review if you like it or even if you hate it because to be honest I just like reviews xD. Thank you Minny and Dindy lovers. Also Morter/Petegan as a bromance. _


	2. Chapter 2

Mindy knew that having a party was a BAD idea. She had got all hyped up for it, she was wearing the most awesome pink dress with little sleeves and a cute bow on the front. Then she let Danny in reluctantly, he set up her iPod into the speaker system, he poured wine into wine glasses and then everyone arrived. Everyone included _Josh_. Ever since The Wedding, three weeks ago, she hadn't seen him. Then here he was! Without the wife thank God, not that Mindy would totally poison her wine or whatever.

"Danny!" she called over her friend and he approached.

"What?"

"Josh is here." she whispered and casually pointed at Josh who was talking to Jeremy. "Why's he talking to Jeremy? What are they talking about? Is it me?"

"Probably not, Min. You do know that not everyone talks about you 24/7 don't you?"

"It's my party though. My ex-boyfriend who's wedding I recently ruined. My colleague and ex-lover."

"Ugh don't say ex-lover."

"Why?"

"It just sounds stupid. Look, do you want me to go over and find out who invited him?"

"Yes! Thank you! And I'll go tell Sophia that you're here." Mindy winked at him.

"Don't wink either."

"Am I allowed to do _anything_?" Mindy said as Danny walked off but she smiled as soon as his back was turned. Then she walked over to her friend Sophia who was on her phone. "Hey, Sophia. How are you? Listen do you remember Danny?"

Sophia gave a sob and showed Mindy a text. **I MISS YOU. **

"Awesome. Well Danny's a great guy right? He's way better than Dick, sorry Mick."

"Mick misses me, Mind! Do you realise what this means? I made a mistake. Tell Duncan I said sorry! I have to go!" Sophia hurried out of the flat.

"It's Danny!" Mindy called after her. "Who the hell's called Duncan anymore? I mean, Duncan!"

"Yeah?" a man with blonde curls and big eyes turned round. "I'm Duncan."

"Woah. You're like super hot. Like a model."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

Mindy was going to reply when she saw Josh and Danny turn to her. Josh was frowning and Danny was looking panicked. Mindy waved awkwardly then barricaded herself in the bathroom. She sent Danny a text. **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM? HE LOOKS LIKE I AM ABOUT TO KILL HIM! BTW SOPHIA WAS ILL SO SHE LEFT. YOU DO NOT DESERVE HER IF YOU TOLD HIM SOMETHING BAD!**

A text came back pretty much instantly. **Sorry, Mindy, I told him that you wanted to know who invited him and he kind of freaked out like WHY? IS RUINING MY WEDDING NOT ENOUGH? IS SHE TRYING TO STALK ME? I GOT INVITED BY A FRIEND AND I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS MINDY'S PARTY. Sorry.**

Mindy opened the door and looked out. Danny was stood outside with a rueful smile. "Sorry, Min. I didn't know he'd freak out. He's over there talking to Peter."

"He's talking to WHO?" Mindy glared at Peter who winked at her. "Oh crap why's my party being ruined?"

"Karma, I guess." Danny shrugged then laughed at her glare. "Oh come on, everyone's having fun, aren't they?"

"Except me and you. Sophia's gone."

"I know." Danny said then took her arm and led her over to Peter and Josh. "Look, let's straighten this out, Josh. Peter go away. Mindy?"

"Stop ruining my party! I'll make a scene! You know I will! Stop ruining all my parties!" Mindy snapped.

"What other parties have I ruined?" Josh said coldly.

"Uh Christmas? When I found out about your other girlfriend and your dog?"

"Oh yeah."

Morgan came up to them, looking guilty. "Dr L, I have to admit something."

"What? You haven't brought that damn dog here have you? We'll all get rabies!"

"No, it's at the office." Morgan reassured her. Although it wasn't much of a reassurance. _We'll just all get rabies at the office not my flat now. Not much better. _Mindy thought. "Uh I didn't know that Josh would be here so I kind of invited Heather."

"Heather?" Josh groaned. "Why?"

"She was walking her sister's dog in the park when I was walking one of my strays and then it was really amazing because we accidentally bumped into each other and I introduced her to Peter and he was flirting and I didn't like it so I told her that she could come to our party tonight." Morgan said.

"Our party? This is my party!" Mindy took a deep breath. Okay. It was 10pm, a reasonable time for everyone to LEAVE. Mindy stood up on a chair and waved at everyone. "Guys! This is the end of the party! Thanks for coming! Uh women out first so they don't catch sight of their cheating recently married ex-boyfriends here!" Then she wondered why she was defending him. "Actually! Does everyone remember Josh?"

"Cheating Josh?" Betsy asked.

"Yes, cheating Josh. He's here and he wanted me to subtly get Heather out. Heather, there he is! There he is! Ruining my party again!" Mindy felt like she was going to cry as Danny hauled her down off the chair.

"Okay, that's enough. Can everyone leave please? Thanks for coming, we hoped you had a great time." Everyone left until it was just Danny and Mindy. "Hey, he's not worth tears. You can't cry at another one of your amazing parties because of that cheating drug-addicted scum."

"Wow, Danny, that's really nice of you." Mindy hugged him. Danny paused then hugged her back. "Do you want to stay tonight?"

He wriggled out of her grip. "Woah! Woah! I'm alright thanks, Mind. Uh I should get back."

"Not like that! I thought that we could watch some movies together so we're not lonely."

"Oh. I suppose so then."

"You're sleeping on the sofa."

"I will, don't worry."

"I should be worried. I'm a hot piece of action, you might try and seduce me." Mindy laughed.

Danny laughed too and grabbed a bottle of wine. "Come on, you choose the first movie." She grabbed the remote and switched the TV on. He just watched her, smiling slightly then shook his head and poured out the wine.


	3. Chapter 3

After Saturday's disaster party, Mindy had been avoiding her phone. It rung and beeped until it ran out of battery. Then she got the charger, ran to Danny's house (okay got a taxi to Danny's house but ran down the hall) and posted it through his letter box. It was a bit extreme, sure. But Josh and Heather and everyone who had attended that party had her number. It was a disaster! Now she crept into work, hoping that, despite her bright red coat, no-one would see her.

"Dr L, great party on Saturday!"

Damn. Mindy turned round to see Betsy smiling at her. Betsy was smiling like a criminally insane person so Mindy assumed that it wasn't a great party and Betsy was valiantly lying. If Betsy thought it was a rubbish party, there was no hope.

"Why, thank you, Betsy. I'll be in my office if anybody needs me. Just drowning in self-pity." Mindy muttered the last bit and slammed her office door shut behind her. She dropped her coat on the floor, stepped out of her high heels and reached for a marshmallow out of the bowl on her desk when someone said her name.

"Mindy."

"Ah!" she jumped and looked around. Danny was sat on her chair, on her computer, eating her marshmallows. "Danny! You scared me."

"I can only assume it was you who posted a phone charger through my door yesterday." He looked up.

"Well yeah but it was so I wouldn't read my messages about the party." Mindy said and grabbed her phone charger from the desk to plug it in.

"These marshmallows are disgusting," Danny added.

"They're extra sugary, how can they be disgusting?"

"Of course, extra sugar. Make sweets even unhealthier."

"You don't have to eat them if you don't like them."

"Yeah I do." Danny turned his attention back to the computer. "My computer is broken and I'm reading the reviews posted about my artwork."

"Oh the nude art?"

"Yes." Danny frowned at the screen.

"Does it say anything good?"

"No."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Read this!"

Mindy stood behind him and looked at the screen. Under a quite disturbing nude pose there was a comment. _This art is erotic and I wish it was hanging up on my bedroom wall. Whoever this is, I am a bored suburban housewife and if the model would like to pose for me, I'd gladly email you. Wink, wink._

Mindy felt something like jealousy in her chest. It couldn't be jealousy. Why would she be jealous of something a stranger said about a quite good photo of Danny? Her FRIEND Danny. Was he outraged? She glanced at him. "You could email her."

"What? No, not that comment. I don't mind about that. The one below."

_Daniel Castellano is my gynaecologist and after seeing those photos I can't wait for my next appointment!_

"Ew! God, which patient is it?" Mindy felt even more jealous. This was someone who knew him! Who might be single and hot and available!

"I don't know. It's quite disturbing."

"Yeah." She said. "Uh can you get out of my office now?"

"Your phone's beeping." He said. She dived on the floor and read the barrage of text messages. Most were from Gwen and her mother and some other friends saying the party was cool or talking about their own boring lives. Then there was one from Danny. She looked up at him, he was distracted, scrolling and muttering angrily in Italian.

**How are you after last night? Left early this morning because errands to do! Great movie night. Do it again sometime? Hopefully. If you're available and not getting men involved in boy traps. Danny **

It was sent yesterday. "Um, Danny, I just got a text from you."

"What?" Danny said then blushed. "Yeah ignore it."

"You'd like to do a movie night again? Aw!"

"I didn't mean it. I was being polite."

"Yeah, course you were, you big softie." Mindy winked.

Danny stood up quickly. "Need to go. I need to find out which patient this is."

"Right." Mindy stood up too and blushed. "Um." She casually walked past him and sat down at her computer. The screen was filled with photos of a naked Danny and she couldn't help admiring his body.

"See you, Min." Danny left.

"Bye, Dan." Mindy said and quickly closed the page. Damn it. She shouldn't be looking at naked photos of Daniel Castellano. Too weird! But…for experimental purposes…she had seen Jeremy naked. Ugh. She had deep regrets about that. And Morgan (by accident, why was he getting a naked massage in her gym?).

She had some catching up to do, seeing Danny naked-wise.

Mindy blushed and found herself staring at the text.

**No problem, Dan. Hope you find your mystery woman and have a great time with her ****J**

She replied and groaned silently.

This was definitely a lying-on-the-floor moment.


	4. Chapter 4

_This one is a texting chapter between Mindy and Danny_

**Mindy. **Danny.

**What r u wearing for work today because I am wearing an awesome blue shirt and jeans and I don't want us to match xoxoxoxox**

Don't worry. I am not wearing women's clothes so I think we'll be fine, Mindy.

**I just thought that you normally wear shirts and jeans soooo...xooxoxoxox**

ugh stop putting so many kisses!

**Excuse me for being sociable xx**

See 2 are acceptable not xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

**it just looks ridiculous when u do it! xx**

That's because I am a man.

**Why don't u put two kisses? xx**

Because, and I don't know if you've noticed this, but I AM A MAN

**Well I have noticed it so whatever**

are you mad at me?

**no**

where have the kisses gone then :)

**away**

Mindy, come on, why are you mad? Because I told you I was a man?

**you yelled at me**

I did not!

**You did! you put capitals so that is basically text yelling**

For God's sake, Min

**Dan**

Not this again. Danny is already a shortened version of my name so theres not point in calling me Dan.

**Whatever. **

Mad at me again?

**You didn't have to be so mean.**

I wasn't !

**you were !**

**Im going to work bye.**

I can see you going to your office.

**that's creepy**

Come on, talk to me.

**why are you texting me when you're in the same building as me? a couple of doors away? that is just stupid and don't yell at me again DAN**

Because you wouldn't let me in your office!

**blah blah blah**

**not listening**

**mehhh**

Meehhhh back

**I said mehh not meehhhh**

**that's stupid.**

**go away.**

fine.

but tell me whats wrong.

**no.**

okay, min, have a great day :)

and by the way...you look better than me in shirt and jeans :) xx


	5. Chapter 5

A week after Cliff broke up with her, Mindy was at her favorite pizza van with Danny before work when she saw him. He was walking up to her, a blonde woman on his arm. "Oh my God." she muttered and wiped away remnants of pizza from her face.

"What?" Danny said then saw them. "Wow she's pretty."

"I know. Not helping. Hey Cliff!"

"Hi Mindy." Cliff smiled awkwardly. "I forgot you liked this pizza van. We can go if you want."

Mindy shrugged. "Yeah, it's fine. It's not like you got the pizza van in the divorce settlement. Not that we were married. Or anything."

He stared at her. "Uh, sorry, I'm being rude. This is March, my girlfriend."

"You moved on quick."

For a second Mindy thought she was saying that because that was exactly what she was thinking. Then she looked at Danny and he was frowning at Cliff. Aw. He was sort of defending her. Suddenly Danny's arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Mindy and I realized our love for each other." He said. She had to have serious words with him later. "We were walking in Central Park on Saturday and I just felt something when we were eating ice cream on the bench. A connection and a sense of companionship."

Mindy's eyes widened. They had had a walk and ice cream on a bench. She had felt something but assumed - hoped - they were friendly feelings.

"Oh, well, I was showing March my office so if you'd care to walk with us?" Cliff suggested.

Mindy had to endure ten minutes of holding hands with Danny and then getting in the elevator with them. Morgan quickly came in as the doors closed. "Hey, Dr L, Dr C." He said then he noticed them holding hands. "WHA-"

"Shut up, Morgan." Danny hissed. "Cliff." He added.

Cliff looked round, smiling. "Yeah?"

"This is your floor. You and your new girlfriend," he looked at Morgan. "-should be getting off." Cliff mumbled thanks and got out. Mindy gave a sigh of relief and snatched her hand back from Danny's grasp.

"What the hell was that?" She snapped.

"I assumed..."

"Don't. Don't assume."

Morgan stared at them. "Are you two dating now? Because if you are Peter owes me $10."


	6. Chapter 6

Mindy glanced around the office, frowning. A lone Betsy was typing away at the computer and the usual sounds of Morgan and Peter were absent. "Hey, Betsy, where is everyone?" She asked the receptionist whilst inwardly saying _aw no-one's gonna comment on how much weight I lost now _. It was a week after the bumping into Cliff and she had lost like a stone. Then she put most of it back on but she had still lost weight and she personally thought her skin was glowing.

"Dr P and Morgan went to get brunch. They said it's a bro thing? Dr Reed is having an interview with a journalist about the practice. And Dr Castellano is in his office." Betsy said with a polite smile.

"Thanks, Betsy." Mindy said then lowered her voice. "Can you do that super-secret thing you do for me..."

"We all know Betsy goes on EBay and bids for cute shoes for you using your credit card." Danny suddenly appeared beside her, flipping through papers. He looked up and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "You look different."

"Thanks! Guess why." Mindy perked up. If Danny had noticed that meant she had lost loads of weight.

"Your teeth." Danny said.

Mindy frowned. It was better than nothing but..."what about my teeth? Are they brighter? I mean I've been using this new toothpaste that Beyonce uses but I didn't think it was working."

"No. The front tooth is chipped."

"What?" Mindy squealed and looked in the mirror. "Oh my God. It is. How did I do that?"

"It's no big deal. No-one's going to notice." Danny disconnected his glasses and hung them round his neck. "You can book an appointment with my dentist."

"I have my own dentist." Mindy said.

"Mine is amazing. He can do anything." Mindy was still looking uncertain so he pulled out the big guns. "He looks like George Clooney."

...

In the afternoon, Mindy and Danny were sat in the waiting room of the dentists, Mindy holding her mouth with a trembling hand and Danny reading a magazine. She had her tooth filled in then the dentist noticed something else in her mouth so fixed that and her mouth was painful. The dentist said that the painkillers would kick in any minute now. Danny was to escort her home and make sure she got some rest.

"Min, you okay? Not shaky?" Danny stood up and Mindy jumped. He was holding a bag of medicine for her to take and she suspected the painkillers were kicking in. Everything was a bit hazy. "Mindy?"

"Fine." She mumbled. "Pain...kill."

"Oh the painkillers are working? They might make you a bit crazy, the dentist said. You'll be fine."

"Thank."

"You're welcome." Danny took her arm and led her into the elevator. It started then stopped at the floor below. A man got in, blonde hair and blue eyes. Mindy grinned and started muttering incomprehensibly. "Mindy, shut up."

"Hot." Mindy slurred and the man shot her a strange look.

"Mindy!" Danny said and quickly got her out of the elevator. He apologised to the man then hailed a taxi. The taxi took them to her apartment and he tucked her up in bed. "Why have you got a spoon in here? And a bowl..."

"Mid. Night. Food."

"Oh, right. Okay." Danny smiled at her. "Have good dreams, Min." he started to walk off.

"Danny." She said quietly and he turned to her. "You good friend. I love you friend. Hot and smart."

"Love you too, friend." Danny whispered and left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

_Hi! It's meeeeeee! By the way the kiss and the desert hasn't happened! _

_That kiss was gorgeous! She was just looking for tonic water like hmmmm and then bam. Hey Min, let's just kiss for a bit. And Danny reaching for her hand THAT WASN'T THERE when there was turbulence. Bless him. _


	7. Chapter 7

Mindy opened the door to a sad-looking Jeremy Reed. She shut it again. Then opened it. He was still there. Damn.

"What do you want?" She asked. "And I'm not hooking up with you. Again. It's weird and disgusting and I'm past that."

"I'm in love, Mindy." Jeremy said and sat down on her couch.

"Why, do come in." Mindy said to the air then shut her door and turned round to him, trying not to look annoyed. "Who with?" She asked. The excitement of potential gossip took hold of her and her mind whirled with possible answers.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" She whined. "I'll tell you who I fancy."

"Go on then."

"Michael Fassbender. I mean, I went to see X-Men for him because he's so hot."

"X-Men First Class? With James McAvoy as well?"

"Which one is he? The Charles one?" Mindy sat down.

"Yes."

"He's hot too but not Fassbender hot."

"Let's get back on track. I am in love but I can't tell you who but I need your help."

"My help? I thought I was a train wreck in the dating department."

"Okay. Sorry I said that last week but-"

"Tell me and I'll help." Mindy said. Jeremy paused then sagged.

"_Fine_. I fancy...Betsy."

"Betsy? Receptionist Betsy?"

"What other Betsy's do you know?"

"You are in love with her?"

"Yes."

"How long have you felt like this?"

"About a year."

"A year?"

"Is this really necessary? Just help me, goddamnit." Jeremy said and Mindy gave a rattling sigh.

"Okay but we have to order a pizza first."

"Okay."

"You're paying."

...

The next day, Mindy proudly watched Jeremy walk up to Betsy and compliment her on that hideous cardigan like she had taught him. Danny came up to her. "What are you so happy about?" He asked.

"I'm setting Betsy and Jeremy up. He fancies her." She said and turned to him. "What are you so happy about?"

"Got a date for tonight. Me and Morgan are double-dating. Also, I convinced Morgan not to bring his puppy."

Mindy rolled her eyes in an endearing way and went to sit and trawl Twitter in her office. Five minutes into Nicki Minaj's photos, she got a text message from her single friend Cassie. **Double date with me and 2 HOT guys tonight? Hm?**

She grinned. "See, Danny," she muttered to herself. "Two can go on dates. Double dates."

**Love to, can't wait! Mindy xxx **

...

When she was leaving the office early to get changed, Morgan pounced on her. "Can you look after Bones tonight, Dr L? I'm on a date."

"Can't. I'm also on a date. Ask Jeremy. I'm sure he's not busy." Mindy said and swept out of the office. Morgan frowned and went to find his friend.

"Dr R, can you look after Bones tonight?"

"No can do, Morgan. Betsy and I are going ice-skating." Jeremy said.

Morgan turned round and bumped into Peter. He considered it. Peter wasn't his first choice. To be honest he was his last choice. But...desperate times..."Peter, you're dog sitting for me tonight!" He told him and got Bones out of his coat. He shoved his cutie at Peter then ran off.

Peter stood, a bit shocked and yelled after him. "Stop bringing dogs to work!" Then he felt a trickle of something warm on his coat and looked down at the innocent puppy. "Oh man."

_Mindy's view on Michael and James is pretty much MY view. Michael is hot as all hell and James is awesomely hot. Like a degree less hot than Michael. But X-Men First Class is awesome. Truly. And I'm not just saying that because hotties in it. _

_50% because of hotties._


	8. Chapter 8

Mindy plumped up her hair and walked up to the restaurant hostess with a confident smile. "Hi. I'm going on a date here tonight."

"Name?" The hostess asked. She was exactly the kind of woman Mindy would want to look like. Blonde, tanned and big boobs. God.

"Mindy. Mindy Lahiri, gynaecologist."

"Yeah. There's no table bookings under that name." The hostess said.

"Oh...uh..."

Cassie suddenly arrived and kissed Mindy on both cheeks. Cassie was an old college friend and very friendly. "It's the Castellano table booking thanks." Cassie said as Mindy frowned. Please let it be any other Castellano and not Morgan as well...please...

"Mindy?" Danny stood up then stared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Cassie invited me on a double date. Why are you here?"

"Morgan invited me. Oh God."

"Danny Castellano, we are on a date." Mindy said then groaned.

...

"Do you want more wine?" Danny asked half an hour later. Mindy slurped on her soup and he grimaced. "Can you please not do that?"

"Oh sorry Danny but I'm not perfect like all those other perfect blonde girls you date being all perfect and...perfect." Mindy glared. How did she end up on a date with Danny? This was unbearable. Although Cassie and Morgan seemed to like each other. As if that was good. They were being romantic and it was causing more problems with the lack of romance at their side of the table. Eventually the conversation drifted towards how Mindy and Cassie met.

"College." Cassie said. "We always were very very close."

"Ooh," Morgan raised his eyebrow. "Tell me more."

"Pool parties and sleepovers and these awesome little cuddles we used to have. It was perfect." Cassie sighed. Mindy exchanged a look with Danny. They both were sceptical. After a bit Cassie went to the restroom and Mindy turned on the two men with a look of urgency.

"I don't remember it like that!" She said.

"What?"

"There was one pool party. And I wore a long dress. I got pushed into the pool and we went home at 11pm. We had one sleepover when her roommate was staying at her boyfriends and it was Halloween and I was alone and scared."

"The cuddles?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"Ah no." Mindy said and then Cassie sat back down. Thy all quietened down.

"Why are you all so quiet? Were you talking about me? I'll kill ya haha just kidding." Cassie gave a squealing laugh. "Seriously though. What were you talking about, Morgan, darling?" She poked his arm. Morgan rubbed it and mouthed ouch.

...

**Cassie is crazy. On date with DANNY. How's Bones? Have you killed him yet? Haha! Mindy xx**

Peter stared down at the puppy curled up asleep on his lap. Bones had eaten all his pizza and drank some beer. He wasn't sure if that wasn't dog food but he seemed to enjoy it so he didn't stop him. Who was Peter to stop a fellow bro(dog) from eating pizza and drinking beer?

**He's alive. Can't move because he's sleeping and need toilet. Peter**

_**...**_

"So Cassie is crazy." Danny said as Morgan went to pay the bill and Cassie went to the restroom.

"She's completely insane. And she's made ten jokes about killing people."

"Okay. Should we warn Morgan?"

"He's a big boy. He can handle it." Danny said as thy came back. Cassie smiled at them.

"Hey Mindy should we go back to your place? I'd go to mine but my husbands there." Cassie said and linked arms with Morgan before dragging him away.

"_HUSBAND?" _Mindy mouthed at Danny as they walked after them. He shrugged and looked startled.

...

Peter woke up with a start. He looked down when he remembered Bones then his eyes grew wide. Where was Bones?

"Oh _shit_." He hissed and stood up in a panic.

...

Mindy watched Cassie dance with Morgan while Danny was watching some coin acumen tart on her TV. He looked so at home, it was nice. "Hey, Mindy, remember when we stayed up until two just talking about boys?" Cassie called.

Mindy laughed half-heartedly. Then muttered to Danny, "I don't remember that."

"Either you've got memory problems or she's deluded."

"She's deluded."

"I don't know. you might be getting old."

"Danny!"

"Is that a grey hair I see?" He joked and she glared at him. "Sorry. Not funny. I shouldn't make old jokes to someone who's aging."

She started to hit his arm when her phone rang. "It's Peter." She rolled her eyes. "Hey what so you want?"

"I've lost Bones." Peter said.

"What? Bones the dog?" She whispered and Danny looked curious.

"Yes Bones the dog. I haven't lost some of my bones have I?"

"You will when Morgan finds out." Mindy grinned.

"When I find out what?"

"Uh-oh." She looked at Morgan in panic.

...

"I can't believe we are on a search for a puppy." Danny moaned. "It's New York. A pigeon has probably ate it by now. Or a cat. Or..."

"Dr C," Morgan suddenly ran up and Danny shut up. "We found him. It's okay. He's at an animal shelter."

"That's great!" Mindy said cheerfully.

"Yeah. Good uh find Morgan." Danny nodded and Morgan grinned.

"Me and Cassie are getting him then going to her place. I think." He winked and ran off again.

"Gross." Mindy linked arms with Danny and he looked at her then smiled slightly. "What?"

"What?" He said innocently.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing." He replied and she frowned at him. "Hey, want to get some pizza?"


	9. Chapter 9

Pizza. Mindy cursed her naivety. It was obviously a date according to this online quiz. He had suggested it..check.

He had paid...check.

He walked her home...check.

He had talked to her all meal without awkward pauses...that was on Mindy's personal Man Candy check list. He was a _listener_. Almost impossible to find a listener nowadays. At her age.

She stopped searching the web and checked her emails. Despite avidly searching, there wasn't anything from Beyoncé in her inbox or her junk mail. She sighed and looked do through them.

"Boring. Boring. Bor-Danny!" Mindy exclaimed then blushed. "Cool. Awesome. Whatever." She said in case anyone was listening.

**Mindy,**

**I have a date tomorrow night. Can you cover my patient Betty if she's goes into labour. **

**Danny. **

"Not even a kiss," Mindy thought and shook her head. "Shameful." She said out loud. "Just shameful."

**Danny,**

**Hey! Yeah would LOVE to! Who's the lucky lady? Bet you can't wait?! Tell Betty I can't wait to call her! **

**Love Mindy xoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxxx**

That was subtle. She sent it and then instantly regretted it.

Oops.

_..._

_**Danny POV **_

_She thinks I don't like her, romantically. Do I like her, romantically? I have a date and she...did we have a date last night? Pizza and talking then I walked her home. It seemed like a date. It was a date after a date. An unintentional date before and an intentional one after. Did i mean it as a date? Should I stop saying date? Yes. _

_I wonder what everyone is thinking. _

_Peter is probably thinking about the hot new patient he has. Morgans probably thinking about Bones. Jeremy about Betsy and vice versa. And Mindy...she's hurrying about, holding a pink folder, talking to Peter quietly, smiling at everyone. _

_Mindy is probably thinking about some hot date she has tonight. That's not me. _

**Peter POV **

I am bored. BORED. I wonder if Becca would answer if I called her. Maybe if she didn't know it was me...ooh Mindy's ass...

**Morgan POV **

Good morning Baltimore. What film is that from?

**Jeremy POV**

Betsy...Betsy...passionately in love with you...cardigans? No scratch that. You remind me of a mouse! No. Damn. Why are speeches so hard to write...

**Betsy POV **

Mindy looks amazing. I wonder why. Her skin is glowing. *gasp* maybe she is pregnant. With Doctor C's baby! I can be godmother! I can't wait to start having kids!

_*gaspppp!* and salutations. _

_Guess what Jeremy's speech is about ;) ;) _


	10. Chapter 10

div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 11px;"Mindy looked at her watch. She was sat in the doctors waiting room of the hospital, because Danny's patient was showing definite signs of labour. The midwife (Morgan) would contact her when Jemma was ready to push the baby out. /div  
div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 11px;"Danny would be on his hot date by now, she thought bitterly. "Hi I'm Daniel Castellano and I always have dates and I don't go on dates with Mindy because she's not blonde and skinny." She said in a deep voice. "Anyway I'd rather be my size than skinny." She said in her normal voice then sighed. "Who am I kidding? I wish I was skinny."/div  
div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 11px;""Hey, Dr L, want a McDonald's shake?" Morgan popped his head in, smiling at her. /div  
div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 11px;""What?"/div  
div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 11px;""I went to McDonald's. Brought you back a milkshake. Strawberry."/div  
div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 11px;""How's our patient? Haven't you checked on her?"/div  
div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 11px;"Morgan's eyes widened and ran off. She sighed and was just about to settle into the sofa to watch Real Housewives of Atlanta when he re-appeared. "She's given birth. Dr C attended her. He rushed from his date when his pager went off." /div  
div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 11px;""What?" Mindy snapped and rushed off to Jemma's room. Danny was filling out some paperwork. She momentarily cooed over the baby then grabbed Danny's shirt and dragged him out. "You asked me to look after her tonight!" She said. /div  
div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 11px;""What? I did?"/div  
div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 11px;""Yeah. You emailed me and said you had a date..."/div  
div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 11px;""I wasn't... I didn't even email you." Danny frowned in confusion. "I told Morgan to tell Betty to ring me if she went into labour. Morgan!"/div  
div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 11px;"Morgan looked at them, his face fell and he ran. "Well...at least we know who emailed me. And the baby has been delivered alright and Housewives of Atlanta has just started." Mindy said with a question in her voice. Hopefully. /div  
div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 11px;""I'm kinda tired." Danny replied. "Actually...I was going to watch it in bed. If you'd want to join me? Not in bed. Like lying on the bed and uh eating popcorn and watching it on repeat. If you want. I don't mind."/div  
div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 11px;""I'd love to. It's a date." Mindy said cheerfully and went to get her coat. He sighed. It was a date. /div  
div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 11px;"He hoped. /div 


End file.
